


deals with the devil (it's gonna get me trouble)

by suijin



Series: the different universes in which matsukawa issei falls for hanamaki takahiro [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #savematsukawa2k16, (D R A G H I M), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Hanamaki Takahiro Is A Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, MAKKI HAS A SEPTUM PIERCING!!!, fight me party animal!bokuroo is a thing, frat boy!oinks, he just wanna party guys, makki can't stop touching mattsun, makki's downright na s t y, mattsun is Done w bokuroo, mattsun just gets dragged everywhere, mattsun's just in love okay, mentions of drugs!!!!, o how can i forget, this is also a sort of feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Matsukawa just planned on celebrating Oikawa's birthday and then he meets Hanamaki Takahiro.(Alternatively, Matsukawa Issei has the hots for the boy who has a thing for getting called dude.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo i managed to get this done real quick!!! idk i kept watching this one video of a girl cracking the bj joke and a guy losing it and i decided that there needed to be a matsuhana fic for it asap  
> also!! i haven't replied to any of the comments i've received later but DW i will reply later hehe  
> enjoy!  
> xoxo,   
> eafa :)

“You know, I feel like you dragging me to places is getting weirdly usual.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Like, weirdly usual.”

 

“We know.”

 

“Guys.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto both looked at him, shooting each other a glance that sent chills down Matsukawa’s spine. They immediately moved between Matsukawa and held his arms, dragging him down the asphalt, Matsukawa letting out a surprised yell as he tried to hold his ground. Kuroo and Bokuto thought it would be a good idea to go to this party that the frat Oikawa belonged to was throwing. Normally, Matsukawa would be all in to go to one, but he had an exam the very next day and he hadn’t even started studying yet. 

 

“It’s Oikawa’s birthday, man,” Kuroo merely says, lifting Matsukawa up when said man slackens against him. It’s almost like Matsukawa didn’t weigh anything to Kuroo, but then again, it was Kuroo. Anyone with Kuroo’s Snapchat has seen way too many gym selfies of him and Bokuto (and clips Bokuto trying to outspeed treadmills and falling face first). “We can’t miss it.”

 

Matsukawa hums. “True.”

 

Bokuto eagerly jumps, a wide smile on his face. “It’s party time, bitches!”

 

“As long as I get to go home a bit earlier than usual,” Matsukawa cuts in, breathing out a heavy sigh. 

 

Kuroo taps on the wooden door, whistling loudly when the trio saw the door and the windows shake to the bass of whatever song was playing inside. The door almost slams open, a familiar, tall boy with a grin adorning his lips. “Guys, you made it!” Oikawa nearly yells.

 

“Happy birthday, fucker,” Kuroo is the first to hug Oikawa, Bokuto and Matsukawa following him, and walking into the crowded fraternity. Matsukawa just grins when he sees a keg next to a beer pong table, the smell of sex and weed floating in the house. 

 

It didn’t take long Kuroo and Bokuto to disappear, leaving Oikawa and Matsukawa lingering by a couple who was aggressively making out against a wall. “Christ, guys, there are rooms here, you know,” Oikawa cuts in, a look of disgust on his face. “Use protection!” 

 

Matsukawa snorted when the couple sprang apart hastily, both of them wiping their mouths with slightly apologetic looks. Oikawa tugged Matsukawa’s hand, pulling him into what he assumed was the kitchen where a group of people were formed in a circle around the counter. A deep voice was echoing through the room, Matsukawa notices, and that the rest of the group were intently listening to whatever the boy was saying. “And then, he was like,  _ what are you, nine?  _ And I’m like,  _ yeah, nine inches in your mum. _ ”

 

Hooting followed, and Matsukawa’s lips quirked into a smile when Oikawa groans. “Seriously, stealing my spotlight at my own fucking party.”

 

“Oikawa, come here! You can’t believe what Hanamaki did!” A voice calls out and Matsukawa does a double take when he sees Iwaizumi. 

 

“Guess who I found,” Oikawa says instead, pulling Matsukawa in close until they were flush against each other.

 

“Yo,” Matsukawa says, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips, hand ruffling his unruly mess of hair. 

 

“Mattsun! Come sit over here!” Iwaizumi hollers, patting the space next to him and—

 

Whoa, Matsukawa thinks, eyes slightly widening when they land on a lanky, pink haired boy with droopy eyes and a smug smirk wearing a floral sweater (“Holy shit. That’s a septum piercing. I’m in love.”). Double whoa.

 

Matsukawa almost stumbles when Oikawa pushes him to go and sit on Iwaizumi’s lap (it made sense, with how fucking extra Oikawa is all the time), and Matsukawa quietly makes his way to sit next to the boy and swallows thickly when the boy presses in closer. 

 

“Hey,” he says, his breath warm and hot against Matsukawa’s ear. “Hanamaki Takahiro, Oikawa’s friend.”

 

“Matsukawa Issei, and same,” Matsukawa says, turning to a side to properly look at the boy and (“Oh my God. I’m fucking gone.”)

 

The boy, Hanamaki, just smiles, and Matsukawa can feel a low churning in his gut that he knows meant bad news. 

  
  
  


Two hours later, and Matsukawa is still sitting next to Hanamaki who is somehow still not drunk off his ass with how many shots he’s had. Oikawa is a drunken mess, plastering himself over a flustered Iwaizumi and kept pressing kisses over Iwaizumi’s face.

 

This is such a trainwreck of a party, he thinks, breath hitching when Hanamaki’s hand accidentally slides over his thigh.

 

“Oikawa, do you happen to have milk here?” Hanamaki suddenly says, garnering the attention of everyone and certainly surprising Matsukawa. Milk?

 

“Knock yourself out, buddy,” Oikawa slurs, giggling when he hiccups.

 

Hanamaki slid out of his seat, taking out a milk carton from the fridge and filling up an empty solo cup. Hanamaki sits back down and Matsukawa feels a gush of cold air, because Hanamaki isn’t sitting close to him like he was earlier and damn, because Matsukawa really fucking loved the feeling of Hanamaki’s hands accidentally brushing his side.

 

Everyone’s quietly murmuring now, talking to each other while Matsukawa and Hanamaki are sitting by each other silently. 

 

“What did the virgin say after her first BJ?”

 

Everyone’s head snaps to Hanamaki, who had a slow smirk creeping up his face. Everyone’s eyebrows furrows, clearly wondering what the hell Hanamaki was talking about. Hanamaki takes the cup and slowly sips at it and Matsukawa’s eyebrows furrowed when he didn’t see Hanamaki’s Adam’s apple bob. He didn’t swallow the milk.

 

Matsukawa thinks,  _ fuck it, _ as he takes initiative and says, “What’d she say?”

 

They’re all looking at each other weirdly and then Hanamaki taps Matsukawa’s arm, making the boy train his eyes on the pink haired boy. Iwaizumi immediately catches on, letting out a disgusted groan, “Hanamaki, no—”

 

Hanamaki opens his mouth, the milk flowing down his mouth and onto the table as he spoke, “I love you.”

 

Matsukawa bursts into laughter, nearly choking in the process as he slapped his thigh. Everyone lets out disturbed groans, and Hanamaki waggles his eyebrows, giving Matsukawa a high five. “Funny, huh?”

 

“That was nastier than Oikawa’s sense of fashion.”

 

This time, Hanamaki is the one who starts laughing loudly, hand touching Matsukawa’s shoulder but when it lingered, Matsukawa slowly came to a stop. Hanamaki’s laughter ceases too, and suddenly the room’s too hot. They’re looking at each other, staring deeply and Matsukawa snaps back to reality when Hanamaki’s hand touches the inside of Matsukawa’s thigh.

 

Hanamaki is already leaning in.

 

Somehow, their lips touch.

  
  


**_Extra:_ **

  
  


The first thing Matsukawa hears when he wakes up is a groan, his eyes slowly opening, wincing when sunlight hits his eyes immediately. “Fucking hell.”

 

“Literally same.”

 

The voice had Matsukawa shooting up, eyes wide in surprise as they land on a familiar, but very naked pink haired boy lying down next to him with a cringe.

 

Wait. Naked?

 

Matsukawa looks down at himself and flushes, because he’s naked too.

 

Well, it was too late to regret anything now.

 

Hanamaki pulls him in and Matsukawa’s hovering over Hanamaki now, and he droops down to give Hanamaki a slow, chaste kiss that had Hanamaki smiling.

 

Matsukawa plops back down, arm thrown over Hanamaki’s waist as he mumbles into Hanamaki’s hair. “I still can’t believe the first thing I heard you talk about was about your dick.”

 

“And now here we are,” Hanamaki laughs.

 

“I think this is the start of something very beautiful,” Matsukawa says, chuckling.

 

“You know what’s more beautiful?”

 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. 

 

“ _Y_ _ our _ dick.”

 

Matsukawa somehow isn’t even surprised.

 

“Makki, no.”

 

“I’m in love.”

 

“Same, dude.”

 

“You calling me dude weirdly turns me on,” Hanamaki says, scrunching up his nose.

 

Matsukawa breathes out a laugh. “Round two then?”

 

“Shell yeah.”

 

“Oh my God.”


End file.
